


Minecraft Competition

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Kate compete in Minecraft for Kate's viewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft Competition

"Okay," Kate said, "today’s competition is about being the better builder, okay, Laura?"

"Okay," Laura said. "You are going to lose."

Kate would usually believe Laura, but Laura had only been playing Minecraft for a few days, and Kate had her own channel for her Let’s Plays that she’d been making for months.

"The rules." Kate cleared her throat dramatically. "There’s a half-hour preparatory period where you can gather materials and make tools, and after that there’s two hours to gather what you can and make your building. I have installed a few mods and just to keep things fair, you keep your inventory after death. After the two hours are up we’ll get our dearest friend, America Chavez, to judge which one is better."

America hummed, already busy building herself a little hut in a jungle biome.

Things were relatively quiet after that. Kate kept up a commentary, mentally deciding what to keep and what to cut. After all, she was going to cut the video from two and a half hours long to just twenty minutes, so a lot of it would be going.

At the end of her two hours, she was pretty satisfied with herself. She had a huge mansion, with four bedrooms and an arena and a garden off to the side and a kitchen and a subterranean storage room and a pen full of animals from her mods.

America toured her mansion, whistling appreciatively at the arena, which was made of smooth stone and an obsidian ring around the top. She’d found diamond relatively late, so she didn’t get as much obsidian as she wanted. What she wanted was to make the entire arena out of the stuff, with maybe little pits of lava and water. Still, Kate was satisfied with her building.

And then she saw Laura’s building.

"It’s a tower," she said, a little enthusiasm actually coloring her tone. "For witches."

She had somehow made a perfectly symmetrical circle. And she’d apparently gotten diamond very early because even though the structure itself was made of quartz and stone brick, all the floors were made of obsidian. The first floor was just a lobby, or a common room. It had couches and chairs, and a half-eaten cake on a table.

The second floor was alchemy, and Laura explained that it took her some time to farm enough blaze rods for twenty (twenty!) brewing stands, but it was still fun.

The third floor was enchanting, with six enchanting tables. They were separated by bookshelves, and Laura was extremely proud of herself for that level.

The fourth floor was a bedroom, with twelve beds placed in a roughly circular fashion. This level had stained purple glass, with a great view of the forest Laura built next to and the ravine on the other side of the tower.

Finally, the fifth floor was storage, with twenty clearly marked chests.

America said, “Yeah, there’s no way Laura doesn’t win this one. Sorry, Princess.”

(Laura made it up to Kate later with kisses.)


End file.
